Systems under current consideration for delivering a charge of fuel and air directly into a plurality of engine combustion chambers employ a plurality of charge delivery injectors and a plurality of fuel metering injectors--one fuel metering injector for each charge delivery injector. Air is supplied to the charge delivery injectors, each fuel metering injector is energized to direct a metered quantity of fuel to its charge delivery injector, and each charge delivery injector is energized to deliver a charge of fuel and air directly into its associated combustion chamber.